


Little twin stars

by grossnoona



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anyone listed after Sakuma Rei are only mentioned, Birthday, M/M, Nothing more, bc i wont be posting shit for the third ill be busy lmao, the kaorei is kind of there???, this is a birthday fic for both Kaoru and Rei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 00:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12593784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grossnoona/pseuds/grossnoona
Summary: Kaoru forgets something about himself but can't pinpoint what.He does, however, embark on a journey of shopping for gifts with two red-headed twins that he can't help but adore.He kind of hopes the person who would be receiving the gifts would feel happy.(AKA; Kaoru helps the twins go gift-shopping)





	Little twin stars

**Author's Note:**

> Grossnoona returns!  
> This is probs gon be my last fic in a long time because I have big exams coming up and I might not even have time to update Teenage Innocence as I scheduled it to;;  
> Maybe I'll post another KogaMika before I die on the 6th?
> 
> Today I wrote a Kaoru and the twins fic bc his birthday is tomorrow, right after Rei's!
> 
> Because I'm lazy to write Kaoru's birthday and Rei's birthday fic separately so I did this instead.
> 
> Regardless, please enjoy this fic about Kaoru and the twins!  
> (Note; this is has been beta-ed, with additional lines bc i didn't know how many lines i had to rephrase goddamn)

“Hakaze-senpai!” Kaoru hears the twins consecutively call out for him. This has started to happen a lot. Whenever they’re either confused about something or in a tight pinch, they either come running to Rei or Kaoru. Regardless, one will end up referring to the other if it’s a situation they have very little experience in (Rei for sibling relationships and Kaoru for anything social related really).

 

He doesn’t even hesitate to turn and face the twins with a soft smile.

 

“Yes, my little twin stars?” Kaoru asks them. He isn’t so surprised by their scrunched up expressions which are  _supposed_ to mean that they don’t like it but at times like these, they do the opposite of what they mean. He lets them relax from their sudden disgust and collect their thoughts to what they were going to ask.

 

“We need to buy presents!” They continued to be talking at the same time as each other.

 

It seemed like they were in that tight of a pinch. It brought Kaoru the question to who it could be as while Kaoru could say he was relatively friendly and okay to everyone that are in the third years, he can’t say the same with the first and second years. It couldn’t be a first year, Hinata and Yuta happened to be friends with everyone (and magically enough, including that Himemiya kid that Eichi happens to adore) neither could he assume it was a second year as he wasn’t close to any of them. He had a few guesses in mind, the twins were known to be friendly to everyone so to simply say it’s a third year could be a little vague for him to pinpoint on who it could be.

 

Regardless, he nods and accepts the twins’ need for help.

 

They rejoice and mentioned something about how important the gifts were to these seniors they were giving it to. It still didn’t really give much of an idea to Kaoru who exactly they were giving it to but he does have a hunch one of them is Rei.

 

No matter how anybody looks at it, Rei loves the twins with all his heart as if they were his own blood and flesh. It surprises Kaoru sometimes how motherly he can get with the twins, from simply helping them with their homework to willingly get the entirety of Undead to sing a Halloween-themed song with them. He really is smitten by them, no doubt so getting a gift from the twins is expected.

 

But for what occasion?

 

Kaoru looks at his phone and realizes why they were in a pinch;

 

_17.11.01_

 

It was so clearly written on his phone, he had almost forgotten about Rei’s upcoming birthday which was on the second but why did he feel like he had forgotten something even more important? He can’t put his finger on it but he knows it's something important.

 

Well, it doesn’t matter for now.

 

He has agreed to take the twins shopping so it shouldn’t matter more than helping these two out.

 

Kaoru himself can’t really say no to the twins.

 

No matter how rude and demonic the twins can be somehow they always end up looking pure and helpless when they ask for help even though Kaoru has seen Hinata create terror in school and made both Eichi and Keito end up in the hospital as it seemed the nurse’s office just wasn’t enough to help them through it. Even Yuta, Kaoru has seen him whack Mitsuru with a baton and he called it an accident when it really didn’t look like one. Kaoru refuses to go back to those memories as he did get an earful from Keito for not stopping the twins and how he couldn’t explain why he didn’t stop them. Truthfully, for both situations, he didn’t stop them because they used those puppy-eyes trick they use on Rei as well when they know they’re going to get in trouble.  


It works like a charm.

 

Just like where he is now, Kaoru who has canceled all of his dates and even apologized to Kanata for not being able to make it to today’s club meeting as it is not, for once, a date but a shopping trip with the twins.

 

He lets himself get dragged by the twins to a shopping district where he sees crowds of people wander around. He hears a few reminiscing on the events that happened yesterday for Halloween, he hears a few starting to talk about how next month was Christmas and some old people talk about how time has passed by so fast.

 

“Hey, twins, where are we going..?” Kaoru felt a little uncertain about asking that question but he doesn’t want to go anywhere suspicious, those two would search things online and sometimes have a habit of going off with no guidance at all. It stresses Kaoru out sometimes and he knows the rest of Undead has thought the same as well.

 

They pause in their tracks after Kaoru asks the question.

 

They look at each other before turning to Kaoru and shake their heads.

 

Kaoru sighs because this meant they had no clue to what they should buy for Rei.

 

“Okay, let’s start off with something simple first,” Kaoru explains. He realizes how noisy and congested the street was and lead them to a coffee shop nearby. He had a small hunch, the twins hadn’t eaten yet so he probably should feed them first before they embark this long and tiring journey of getting something Rei would like.

 

Once settled at a table with warm sandwiches and drinks, Kaoru begins to ask them the necessary questions so this task wouldn’t be as taxing as he would like it to be.

 

_First of all, who is it for?_

 

“It’s a secret,” Yuta answered.

 

 _Oh god, fine then. Why are you buying them gifts?_  


“Their birthdays! It’s coming up soon!” Hinata answers it this time.

 

If it’s two people and their birthdays are drawing near, could it be Izumi and Rei? Most likely but Kaoru isn’t so sure if Izumi likes _both_ of the twins. One was as crazy and jumpy as the Knights’ leader while the other was deemed more tolerable but had an impulse to beat up people if they crossed the line so maybe he’ll put Izumi on hold first.

 

_What do they like? If they’re similar it would be great but if they’re not then it’s fine. We’ll find a way._

 

They paused, looked at each other and turned back to Kaoru.

 

“One likes gardens and tomatoes and the other seems to like trendy things like outings and stuff,” Hinata tried to explain but that was a little vague and out of reach for Kaoru to grasp on what he was trying say.

 

The first person was definitely Rei, no doubt in that. Kaoru could tell when someone was trying to vaguely describe Rei as even the most simplest things he liked were considered unnatural to Kaoru.

 

As for the other, it couldn’t be Izumi. Trendy things like outings? That wasn’t exactly Izumi, it was more of a Chiaki thing or maybe even a Nazuna thing to do but haven’t their birthdays passed already? So it couldn’t be them.

 

_You mean like fashionable things?_

 

“Well, he dresses well. Sometimes, I want to try to imitate how he dresses.” Hinata giggles.

 

Trendy things and dresses well? Still, he had no clue on who it could be but guess he’ll have to push that aside for now. If he asks for more, the twins might whine and talk about how Kaoru isn’t going to help them like this.

 

Guess he’ll have to think of something for Rei first.

 

What was it again? It was something Rei wanted to try but just never got the time to buy it. He said something about seeing it on television and became keen on finding it. It was definitely something tomato-related but that was all Kaoru could remember at the time.

 

Was it.. Black Prince tomato juice..?

 

Ah, yeah. It was an expensive bottle of tomato juice that’s meant to be good for you and your beauty or at least that’s what he remembered Rei talking about when showing it to Kaoru on a month and a day during a dance practice Kaoru cannot remember when. He thinks about it for a while, this will definitely exhaust the twins’ budget as they were only kids who were steadily becoming popular thanks to their immense energy and upbeat style but that won’t be able to cover up the cost of this gift.

 

Unless…

 

“Black Prince tomato juice would be the best thing that comes to mind, right now.” Kaoru had made this agreement with himself and wouldn’t mind paying for the entire thing. After all, Undead was well-paid due to its huge success and popularity so buying a really expensive bottle of tomato juice wouldn’t hurt them that much. It is for his unit’s leader anyway so, either way, it isn’t really going to go anywhere that it shouldn’t be.

 

“Black Prince tomato juice?” He hears the twins ask with their heads tilted to a side with confusion written all over their faces.

 

“It’s an expensive drink and it’s supposed to help you preserve your beauty? Or it seems like it.” Kaoru explained. He could tell as soon as he said expensive, the twins started to consider whether or not buying it even though it’s probably the best thing anyone could get for Rei minus getting a hug or a gift from Ritsu.

 

“Don’t worry, you two. I’ll pay for it, okay?” Kaoru tries to cheer them up a little. They looked at him, surprised and tried to decline the offer but Kaoru told them no. If anything, seeing them happily present a gift to Rei that he had been longing to buy for a while seemed to make Kaoru feel pretty good. It was all he could do anyway.

 

The twins smile to themselves and Kaoru just continues to attempt to figure out who the other person they have to give a gift to. It has to be someone born in early-November but no one is coming up. That reminded him, he still doesn’t know what exactly he’s forgetting. Is he missing an important appointment with someone? He swore he canceled all of his dates for the day because he got whisked away by the twins.

 

Once they had set themselves back to the crowding streets, Kaoru made it a point to track down that particular shop that held the juice they were looking for.

 

With twins clinging onto Kaoru’s arms to avoid from being whisked away, they walk through the busy shopping district with their main objective; finding a shop that specializes in _only tomatoes_. It’s crazy, Kaoru wants to say. He didn’t believe it actually existed until he saw it with his very own eyes. The name had tomato in it and exactly had what Kaoru expected, food displays filled with nothing but tomatoes.

 

They enter the shop, regardless.

 

Kaoru decided he’ll let the twins look around, with the promise they won’t break anything (to which they replied, “What are we? Small children?”) as he buys the tomato juice.

 

Once fully purchased in its full casing, wrapped up and even a personalized gift card from the twins (Kaoru refused to have a part of it but he knew his name was still written because he saw Yuta write it down), they head out to find the next gift.

 

For somebody Kaoru has no idea what they would or is like.

 

“Hey, Hakaze-senpai?” Hinata calls out, Kaoru only hums in response as they walk around the shopping district, trying to spot for any good shops to buy a gift.

 

“Why do you like to call Yuta-kun and I, your little twin stars?” Hinata asks, Kaoru never gave it much thought. A part of him believes it is the fact they are twins and the colors they had assigned to themselves reminded him of the actual Sanrio characters or it could be from the fact, Kaoru liked to think the twins were kind of like little stars that were slowly growing to be even bigger stars. He doesn’t know which one to say to Hinata and Yuta because both were cringey and pretty dumb reasons.

 

“I guess, you guys kind of remind me of the Sanrio characters?” Kaoru answers it as if he wasn’t sure he chose the right option.

 

The twins look at each other and then Kaoru.

 

“Which one of us is Kiki and Lala, then?” Hinata asks next which took an unexpected turn.

 

Kaoru thought for a while.

 

Despite Yuta having Kiki’s color-scheme, isn’t he more like Lala? Same goes for Hinata too. Kaoru couldn’t really explain it but if he were to choose who would be Kiki and Lala, he’d have to go with his gut instincts.

 

“I think Hinata would be better as Lala while Yuta would be more like Kiki,” Kaoru finally answered.

 

The twins seemed to have almost objected until they realize Kaoru had figured out what answer they wanted. It was true that by nature, Hinata was more of a pacifist than Yuta, making him a little bit timider while Yuta would outright battle anything that gets in his way. Kaoru was right to go with his gut instincts; do the exact opposite of what he thinks of them because that’s what they always like to do.

 

“Great! Now we know what to buy!” Hinata rejoiced as the twins headed off without telling Kaoru anything.

 

“Eh?” Kaoru couldn’t get it. What did they mean when they said they knew what to buy?

 

He had to run to keep up with what they meant. Once he finally managed to catch up, all he got for an answer was a “Good work, Hakaze-senpai~” from Yuta and them being in front of a shop that seemed to be selling plushies of many kinds. He didn’t really get what they were doing but he followed them to enter the shop regardless (mainly out of concern).

 

He waited for them as they wandered around looking for the right gift.

 

Once settled, he saw the little twin stars; Kiki and Lala in Yuta and Hinata’s arms, respectively. The twins had purchased them and had gotten them wrapped up in a box with a personalized gift card.

 

“Why did you buy that? Is it for the person you’re giving it to?” Kaoru asks the twins as they headed back to the school. They nodded and continued clinging onto Kaoru the entire way back. They were probably tired, the sun had been set and it was getting darker. He isn’t so sure if it’s safe to let those two to go home unsupervised as Hinata and Yuta were barely managing to keep themselves awake throughout the trip back to school.

 

Even after letting Koga drive them home, he couldn’t really wash away that thought; who were they giving those two plushies to? It really did bother him.

 

\--------------

 

“Happy Birthday!” Everyone rejoiced at the two eldest of Undead.

 

At that moment, it clicked in Kaoru’s mind.

 

He had only realized when they were spending Kaoru and Rei’s birthday consecutively did he finally realized what the twins were doing. It made him laugh out of nowhere, even with Rei’s confused stare, Kaoru couldn’t bring himself to explain the awful situation he had brought upon himself.

 

Rei asks why Kaoru laughed.

 

Kaoru quietly whispers the story of how he got whisked away by the twins and it had managed to make his birthday slip right past his mind.

 

Rei laughs as well.

 

They sit there, next to each other, watching everyone fussing over their gifts. Each and every person who had come to celebrate Rei and Kaoru’s birthday this night really had worked hard preparing it. It made Kaoru wonder how he could let the day of his birth slip right past his mind, Rei claims its age finally catching up to Kaoru while Kaoru believes he was fussing over the twins too much to even bother about his own birthday. Both of their answers weren’t wrong so he guesses it didn’t matter anyway.

 

“You know, the twins worked _really_ hard to buy you a gift, Sakuma-san,” Kaoru says as he watches the twins carefully take out the gifts, they must be so scared of the bottle breaking because not only was it expensive but this time, they probably thought about how Kaoru paid for it. It didn’t really matter to Kaoru but to the twins, it probably did.

 

“I should say the same for you, those twins came crying to me about what they should get for you as they didn't know but in the end, they did something else from what I had in mind,” Rei replies, leaning a little on Kaoru.

 

Once they started to give presents to the two eldest, Kaoru watched Rei cry out tears of happiness when he saw the twins’ gifts for him. He watched how everyone was having so much fun and even gotten gifts for Kaoru to which he accepted graciously. Even if he knew his gift, he still felt a little surprised to see the plushies being handed by the twins.

 

He smiles at them with full gratitude.

 

“Thank you, my little twin stars,” Kaoru thanks them.

 

The twins smile brightly and hug him.

 

It felt good, it really did. To receive a gift from his two little stars that are always working hard to become the best and shiniest stars in the universe. He really hopes the twins were pleased with themselves about their gifts because they seemed to have found entertainment in annoying Koga while Adonis tries to call them down.

 

By the time the party ends, Kaoru finds Rei drinking some of that Black Prince tomato juice, Koga knocked out on the couch with Adonis by his side while the twins were all snuggled up next to each other in the daybed. Kaoru was right next to Rei, drinking a can of coffee because that’s what he felt like he needed. He wasn't very interested trying that tomato juice despite Rei's offer.

 

The two of them; Rei and Kaoru, spend the rest of the night, indulging themselves on memories that would be made next year and onwards. Where their relationship will go, how far is the road to being truly happy and so on, just simple sentimental thoughts that only Kaoru bothers to listen to.

 

They smile and spend the night just like that.

**Author's Note:**

> You may notice somethings so;  
> \- Black Prince Tomato Juice is real and can be found in a shop called Celeb de TOMATO which costs roughly 15,000 Yen so yes this is v real and expensive.  
> \- Kaoru calling the twins, little twin stars was smth I made up while thinking abt the song Futariboshi bc I got confused with Sanrio's little twin stars and the song.(lmao that song is so old)  
> \- I strongly believe Kaoru likes Sanrio
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading!
> 
> if there's something you'd like to ask or anything, hmu on twt at @badgachapon!  
> Bye bye!


End file.
